


Sickness

by Bloody_Twat



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Twat/pseuds/Bloody_Twat
Summary: Gen's fallen sick and Senku helps him bathe.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

“Gen, we’ve known each other for a long time now so why are you still shy about taking your clothes off?” Senku’s definitely serious but it doesn’t matter.

“Senku-chan, are you that desperate to... _ haa… _ see me?” The mentalist’s voice is strained as he speaks and Senku latches onto that.

“It’s not a matter of seeing you or not it’s a matter of getting you into fresh clothes. You’ve been sweating all day and with those clothes of yours sticking to your skin like that, it’s got to feel uncomfortable,” Senku’s looking more and more irritated by the second.

"You don't even care anyway, isn't there some more important project to work on? Ask someone else to help me," Gen smiles but it's so forced that even Senku cringes.

"Who said I didn't care?" 

"Why would you?" 

"Are you daft? Of course I care for you. Haven't you noticed that you're important to me?" Senku grumbles.

"Oh," there's an uncomfortable silence.

"Anyway, let me take off your clothes, it's going to be a real hassle." 

“That’s why I told you to let me get changed alone,” Gen starts coughing immediately after, bending forward as he does.

Senku rushes forward and slides his arm underneath Gen’s to sit him on the bed.

“Get changed alone? At this rate, you’re going to collapse ten billion percent,” Senku’s nodding to himself as Gen gasps for breath.

He’s dizzy and he knows that something isn’t right. He’d had a cold before but never this intense. Then again, this was the first time he’d gotten a cold, proceeded to go out for a little stroll, tripped and somehow knocked himself out while there was news of an upcoming storm.

He’d somehow made it through the entire storm, most of his body hidden by trees. Senku told him that it was a miracle that he hadn’t died or that he hadn’t caught anything more serious and Gen had been happy too. (They had found him once the storm had stopped and apparently Magma had lifted him up without any trouble.)

“I’m… fine,” Gen gritted out. He had lost his usual lilt but that wasn’t important, at least not in his eyes, He was shaking too, how unusual of him.

“Gen,” Senku reminded him of a disappointed father.

“Alright, Senku-chan,” he had to stop and cough and sniffle,” But you’re not allowed to say anything mean, alright!” 

The warning made Senku raise an eyebrow but he didn’t protest, helping Gen out of his clothes.

He didn’t so much as let his face betray anything as he looked at the various scars on Gen’s body.

“Now into the bath,” Senku’s helping him in.

He notices the way Gen’s looking more and more flushed by the second but he isn’t sure if it’s because of the rising heat or if it’s due to something else entirely. It might just be a little bit of both, Senku figures.

“Senku-chan, don’t question it, okay?~” 

He doesn’t, instead, he grabs the bar of soap and hands it over to Gen but when the other is shaking so badly he can barely grab the soap, Senku tells him that he’ll help him. Gen complies much easier than earlier.

He’s curled up, knees to his chest and he’s shaking all over like the bath isn’t warm enough even though when Senkuu puts his hand into it, his hand almost comes out as red as a cooked lobster.

“Is it alright?” Senku asks as he finishes lathering up Gen’s arm and using water to scrub it off.

“It’s cold,” Gen answers but he doesn’t really seem to be there, in the same place as Senku, anymore. It worries him and he calls out for the older man a few times and watches as Gen slowly comes back to him.

“How did you possibly think you could wash yourself? You can’t even stay focused,” Senku grumbles as he properly lathers up Gen’s chest.

It’s bumpier than Senku expects, he frowns at just how much Gen’s skin has risen from whatever he’d had to have gone through and passes a hand on them, confirming his thoughts. 

“Senku-chan?” 

“Hm?” He’s rinsing off Gen’s chest, the older man isn’t doing anything to stop him and obeys when Senku asks him to raise a leg.

“I’m sorry,” Gen’s eyes widen as he leans forward and proceeds to cough for the good half of a minute.

“Did your condition worsen?” Senku lets go of Gen’s leg, hand going to his beck, rubbing soothing circles as Gen stops his coughing fit and pants, eyes still open wide.

He doesn’t remove his hand and when he does, he slams it into the water. Senku gets splashed in the process.

“Hahaha, Senku-chan, you’re soaked!~”

“Was that blood?” 

“Senku-chan, of course not, do you see any blood on my hand?” There’s no blood on Gen’s hand but he remains suspicious.

“I’m serious Senku-chan, I just scared myself but by the time I had realised there was no blood, it was already too late,” Gen’s telling the truth and Senku nods, resuming his task at hand.

“Will you tell me how you got these one of these days?” Senku asks, eyeing Gen’s skin.

His legs are also covered in them and so are his arms.

“Trust me, you wouldn’t want to know~”


	2. Chapter 2

Gen never does explain straight up how he'd gotten those scars, had only vaguely implied how he had gotten them. From what Senkuu had gathered, perhaps he truly was better off not knowing where they came from. 

"Senku-chan, you're embarrassing me," the mentalist sighs as the scientist presses closer, lifting his arm gently. Most of the scars are old, remnants of a past that Senku wanted to know more of but didn't want to push the other too much.

They were busy, with every other project that they had to accomplish, the various tasks that kept showing up. Only a small part of Senku wished that it could all have just stopped for a day or two, enough time for him to spend them properly and get to understand the mentalist better.

"What are you embarrassed about?" Senku asks, Gen's pale, still suffering the after-effects of passing out under a storm. He shivered, it wasn't all that cold but Gen must have thought so. Senku pulled up the makeshift cover a bit higher, giving Gen a look so that he would keep himself properly covered. 

"How mean, Senku-chan, trying to learn more about me. Do you by any chance, have feelings for me?" His voice is full of teasing and he expects Senku to grow annoyed, to leave him just like the others had but instead, Senku only gave him an unimpressed look before putting his arm down, reaching out for the other one. 

"Haven't I already told you that I did?" Gen was used to this, the disgust that showed on their face when they lied to him this way, the cold look that would greet him but when he looked at Senku, he saw nothing of the like.

There was only blatant concern and was that a small blush on his face? Gen coughed into his elbow, confused and bewildered. Where was the disgust? How was he supposed to act now when he had grown so used to seeing that look, learned how to repeat those lines without even thinking but now, he seemed to be at a loss of words.

"Senku-chan is so smooth," he smiled. It was small, the kind that he only showed when he was uncertain about a topic. Senku ignored his sentence, seemingly trying to give him the time to process everything.

"How did you get these deep ones?" He was also used to the tip-toeing around him. The way people treated him as if he were to break as easily as eggshells. No one would ask him such a straight-forward question except Senku, after all, he seemed to be the only one who didn't care about such things.

"Aren't you tired from kneeling and looking at something so ugly? There are better things to do than looking at-" he was cut off by an annoyed grunt.

"Ugly?" Senku questioned.

"You don't have to lie, I'm used to it," it was a lie, a very blatant one at that but if, and if only if he got this right then maybe something good could come out of it.

Senku never ceased to surprise him when he picked up Gen's hand and then gave one of the scars a gentle kiss.

"Senku-chan?" He squeaked.

"Ah, I wasn't thinking when I was doing that. Oi, mentalist, you're not ugly."

"I know I'm not, it's just these scars that are-"

"Not even the scars," Senku wasn't good at this, he could tell easily but the thing was, oddly enough, Gen thought it might just be working. Perhaps it was because this was coming from him.

"Sen-"

"I like you, scars and all. I don't know what's going on in that mind of yours, mentalist but if you need someone to talk to I'm here," there was a frown, perhaps he wanted to add something but he shook his head and ended up lying on the ground next to Gen, staring at him.

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

"How can you just like them?" A genuine question, something that Gen truly couldn't wrap his mind around.

"I guess because they're a part of you? I could also just ask you why you dislike them."

He got him there, he could lie, maybe even omit the part of his past that he disliked but with Senku, he found himself not wanting to do such things.

"That's an easy question to answer."

"Then why don't you?"

"Senku-chan, has anyone told you how terrible you can be?" He giggled. Perhaps he shouldn't have but he couldn't hold himself back. Senku was someone that could bring out even the weirdest parts of him.

"Maybe?"

"Say, if I tell you, will you stay by my side?" He questioned. He didn't plan on revealing it now but in the future, maybe just maybe he could.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, mentalist? Oi, Gen, I think you know the answer to that question already. You definitely do if you're going to smile like that."

"I do but I just want to hear you say it you know?"

"Then I guess I will," and so he did. Gen would pull him close, spending the night together seemed to do some good to him. A part of his loneliness seemingly slowly dispersing and maybe he could trust Senku.

'I guess, maybe they're not that bad," Gen would try to think back to why he had originally started to hate the scars in the first place, the only thing he would be able to remember would be the destructive glances, the ugly comments and the hatred that stemmed from others.

"Good night, Gen."

"Night, Senku-chan~" 

There were no promises but even so, Gen would like to let himself believe a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a little disappointing? 
> 
> My [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/bloodytwat2).


End file.
